Nascissistic Cannibal
by Anaarki
Summary: Kise used to be a famous model. One day he realized he had had enough of modeling and started his own business. It was a success and his fashion company continued to expand. The major reversal occurs when Kise meets a new employee - Aomine Daiki. How much can this coinscience change their lives?
1. A new employee

"What?! A new employee?" Kise's eyes widened in a surprise. Kuroko sighed.

"I've already told you about him, Kise-san. I mentioned it last week on the meeting." Kise was a boss of his own fashion company and Kuroko was working as his secretary.

"Oh, did you?" Kuroko sighed once again. "I totally forgot that it was today."

"Obviously."

Blonde smiled eloquently. He reached the door of his office and opened them. Exactly at that moment he caught sight of a handsome man. Kise figured out that it must be that new guy. He was young, tall with a short dark-blue hair, but what caught Kise's attention in particular, was his muscular body.

 _Damn, he's hot._

Kise bit his bottom lip and for a moment imagined stranger's body naked. Ops.

"What was his name?" He asked his secretary quietly.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine Daiki? Hmm..." blonde grinned, "interesting."

It had been few days since Aomine started a new job. He was slowly getting used to it. It wasn't bad, rather it was good. Aomine had always dreamed about being a designer, however... a fashion one? Well, it was well paid and he needed money.

Today, he was supposed to start his first own project. He had plenty ideas in his mind and couldn't wait to use them. Newcomers used to be full of energy and enthusiasm, especially those right after college.

Aomine was just in the middle of his second layout, spacing out, when someone spoke to him.

"May I take a look?"

"Oh, sure," Aomine answered without the thinking, but when he turned his head round, he almost fell from the chair. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

"KISE RYOUTA?! That famous model?!" Kise laughed.

"Nice to meet you. This is the first time we see each other in person, I guess. You faced only the managment of the design department on your interview, since I'm busy all the time. However, you are mistaken in one thing. I quit modelling. I'm your boss now." Blonde flipped his hair and nonchalantly sat on Aomine's table, his legs crossed. Aomine cleared his throat.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Kise-shachou. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kise laughed once again.

"No need to be so formal. If it's you, you can call me just Kise." Honestly, Aomine didn't know how to react. On top of that his co-workers had noticed what was going on.

"Hey, did he do something wrong?" He heard quiet murmur. It was making him feel uneasy. And that wasn't like him at all.

"I don't know, is he going to be fired?" Aomine gulped. His nervosity was totally obvious. It was very uncommon to see the boss talking to his subordinates, this was secretary's job. Especially when it came to a newbie.

Kise didn't pay any attention to the nosey people around and enjoyed the moment when he could tease that sexy guy before him. It was fun. The only amusement while being surrounded by stacks of annoying papers and forms.

"Well well, we are making too much fuss here. Maybe we should go to finish it to some other place, don't you think?" At first he wanted to suggest his office, but he didn't want to make Aomine panic.

"But Kise-sh-" blonde gave him a look, "- uhm Kise, you wanted to take a look on my layout, didn't you?" He was still feeling strange about this. How the hell could he call his boss just by the name?

"Oh right," Kise simpered and jumped off the table. He leaned toward the monitor and viewed Aomine's work. Bluenette just sat there and waited for his opinion.

"No matter how I look at it, it's just…" Kise took a short pause," awful. I wouldn't take it on myself even if I was paid for it. Do it all over." Blonde turned on his heel and left.

Aomine just stared at his back until he got out of his sight.

 _This guy…_ _What the fuck does he think?!_

This was the worst first impression.

Finally Friday. Aomine reached his limits. He was frustrated. Kise was making him hell on earth in work past two weeks.

 _Flashback:_

" _Hey Aominecchi!" Aomine hated that nickname, however he couldn't say if he hated it more than Kise's presence itself._

 _Kise walked all smiley toward him with six hefty books in his hands. Bluenette had a bad feeling about it._

" _I have a little extra task for you, since you are a newbie." Kise flung the stuff on Aomine's table. "Read them and on Monday you will give me a report." Aomine couldn't say a thing to protest._

" _Yes, sure."_

 _Six books to Monday? You must be fucking kidding me!_

 _The end of a flashback:_

Aomine sighed and stood right before a door to the bar. He opened them and stepped inside, whereupon ordered a beer, grabbed it and seached for his friend in a crowded room. He saw him sitting in a corner.

 _There he is!_

He couldn't mislead his distinctive red hair.

"Hey dude!" Kagami looked up.

"Yo, Aomine, long time no see." Kagami grinned and watched his friend sitting down next to him with a drink. "So, what's up? You know, you look terrible." He was Aomine's best friend, able to immidiately recognize if there was something wrong with him. Aomine gave him a look.

"You know me so well. I didn't want to talk about this in a first place." Kagami laughed.

"You know you can't hide shit from me."

"Geez."

"So?" Aomine rubbed his temples.

"It's just my new job."

"You don't like it?" Redhead's brows puckered in a frown.

"Well, that's not the problem," he paused, "it's more about my superior. That guy is… crazy." And fucking hot… well what?

"Crazy?" Kagami repeated.

"He somehow picked on me. I don't know why, but it's incredibly annoying. My co-workes told me, he hardly ever showed in a design department until I joined, but now he comes to push me around every fucking day. He criticizes almost everything I do and gives me impossible tasks. It's seriously pissing me off."

"Why don't you break up from a company then?"

"I can't quit, I need money. My salary here is twice as elsewhere. And also… Ehm, forget it," Aomine mumbled and sipped the beer. His friend raised an eyebrow.

"You know what?" Kagami touched bluenette's shoulder and grinned, "you need to wind down. Let's play streetball tomorrow." They used to play together when they were children. Moreover both of them were bastketball players on middle school.

"Sorry, but I must turn you down. There are some duties, which have to be finished." Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow at 4 pm, I will be waiting on the court."

As the time flew by and they drank up a lot of alcohol, the mood had started to be slightly different. Aomine hiccuped.

"But h-hey I will tell you one thing; Kise Ryouta - my boss - is so damn beautiful."


	2. It is an order

Kise was sitting in his office, playing with a ballpoint and staring at the form.

 _Ah, how I hate doing this!_

He had no idea what to write in it, just like when he did it for the first time. I guess, some things never change.

Somebody knocked on the door. Kise looked up and bounced back from the table on his chair with wheels.

"Yeah?" Kuroko entered.

"I'm going to remind you the meeting. I bet you've forgotten."

"The meeting?" Kise gave him a "what gaze". Kuroko seriously wanted to punch him in the face this time. How could someone so irresponsible become an owner of a company?

"You are supposed to meet our important client - Akashi Seijuuorou - tomorrow in the morning. After that, there is a basketball play you need to attend, because Akashi-san gave you two tickets as a present for your willingness to fulfill his special wishes. It is necessary to keep good relationships with him for the sake of the company, but I'm sure you know it. So you better go there."

"Two? That means you are going with me, aren't you Kurokocchi?"

"No, I'm busy," Kuroko turned him down, "busy by doing your job." He gave an extra accent at the word your.

"Nah, don't complain, I will give you some bonus this month." Kuroko put some documents before Kise.

"Anyway, you need to find someone to accompany you." Kise rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah yeah I think," he touched his chin, "I will ask someone from the sales department. It would be a good opportunity to learn something new for them."

"I think so, that's a good idea," agreed Kuroko. Kise jumped off the chair.

"Listen everyone, who wants to go with me to see a basketball play tomorrow?" Kise exclaimed as he reached the sales department. Everyone dropped their gazes. Blonde hated how people in his company kept in a distance from him. Sure, he was their boss, but Kise's cheerful personality wanted to be in touch with society. "C'mon, just one meeting with Akasni-san and then some fun." Silence took over the place. Akashi had a bad reputation. He was scary.

"I heard that the newbie from design used to be a basket-player. Maybe he would be interested in it," said the head of the sales. Kise raised his eyebrows.

"A newbie?"

"However, I've forgotten his name. I just heard some rumors. Design people were talking about him in a hallway yesterday. He used to be an ace of his team on middle school. He was actually sort of famous at that time."

"Never mind, never mind. A newbie, you must mean Aomine Daiki." Kise rejoiced. "Great, just great!"

The man blankly stared at his boss. _What the fuck...?_

* * *

"Aominecchi!" Aomine rolled his eyes in a way that Kise couldn't see him. His exaggerated politeness was gone. "Finish all your incomplete work today and be sure you will be free tomorrow. You will be my accompaniment." Aomine turned round.

"What?"

"You have heard about Akashi Seijuurou, haven't you?" asked blonde.

"Yes, sure."

"We will meet him tomorrow."

"We?"

"I told you so just a little while ago."

"But Kise… Why? This is something out of my specialization. Isn't it a business matter? I'm only a designer."

"I'm aware of it. Don't you want to learn new things though?" Kise smiled and leaned on Aomine's table with two tickets in his hands at ease." Aomine tried to come out with an excuse. "Well, that's not the major point here," added blonde. Aomine looked at him, apparently confused. "We will also see a basketball match. I've chosen you to come with me. I know you have played basketball." Aomine blinked quickly.

"Well, that's kind of scary." Kise laughed in an amusement.

"Just some people were talking about you. No stalking." Aomine laughed, as well. Kise noticed how beautiful the sound was. It was surely unusual to hear it as he looked at him.

"If it comes to that… it's an order anyway," Kise shrugged and handed one of the tickets to bluenette. "I'll be looking forward."

* * *

Before they even realized, the other day came. Aomine was waiting on the car-park, which was situated in a basement of the building. He had already been standing there for 20 minutes by now.

 _It's taking him too long,_ he frowned.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Kise rushed to him with his hands full of stuff. However, there was another thing, that caught Aomine's attention in particular. Kise wasn't dressed in his usual grey suit, but he was wearing a short black baggy trousers, boots, ocher top and a black stylish scarf. Ornamental pendant swung on his chest and also his hands were decorated with black bracelets. Kise looked glamorous and alluring.

Aomine was staring at him and blonde had noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Aomine blinked.

"Ehm, nothing. I'm just… surprised?" His voice sounded haltingly. Kise winked seductively and laughed.

"On such an important session I need to be representative, since our company is concerned with fashion," he explained.

"I see."

"Did you wait long?"

 _Seriously?_

"Don't worry," he answered politely. Kise started to put all his things to the bag and when he made his hands free, he digged around in it.

"I forgot my car-keys on the table. Fuck! Now I need to go back to get them. Sorry, can you wait a little longer?" Kise tossed his hair out of his face.

"We can use my car. There is no problem with that." Blonde accepted his subordinate's offer.

"Whatever, just hurry up."

* * *

When they finally arrived to the meeting point, it was right about the time. Kise groomed himself for the last time as he saw Akashi coming.

"Good morning, Akashi-sama," Kise smiled and shook the other's man hand.

"Good morning," greeted Akashi, whereupon he had noticed Aomine, "a new face?"

"Ah yeah, his name is Aomine Daiki, he started working for me just recently. He will be participating the meeting today." They introduced themselfs to each other.

Aomine scanned Akashi with a gaze. He was small, with red hair and strict eyes. He seemed kind of evil, nevertheless he was acting like a true gentleman.

They got into the conference room and took their chairs. Kise and Akashi started to talk about business. Bluenette just stood by and listened. Kise was totally different from how he knew him. He conducted himself so professionally. Aomine had to admit that he was good at his occupation. The client - Akashi - looked satisfied, as well. Aomine was slightly fascinated. _Maybe… Kise wasn't just an annoying pain in the ass._

As the meeting was over and the basketball game likewise, they parted with Akashi. It was already about the evening.

"Oh man, that was tiring," noted Kise and Aomine nodded. "I'm so hungry, let's grab a dinner. Do you know any restaurants nerby?"

"I'm afraid, I don't know any luxurious one you would like. Is fastfood enough?"

"Fastfood?" Ex-model crouched his nose. "I have never eaten it." Bluenette dropped his mouth.

"What?! Like seriously?"

"I had always watched over my figure, because of my previous career. It's an old habit." Aomine took a minute to come back to life.

"Well, then you need to taste it, Kise. It's yummy, you will love it."

Fifteen minutes later they ended up sitting in a small fast food restaurant. Kise watched the burger on his plate.

"Is it really eatable?" If it was Kagami, Aomine would tell him to shut up and guzzle, but it was his boss with him this time.

"Sure. Want me to convince you?" He started his own dinner. Kise joined afterwards. At first he was little hesitant, however then he found out how tasty it was.

"Wow, it's really delicious."

"I told you so."

"Anyway, I'm kinda curious. Did you quit basketball?" Kise licked the sauce off his lip.

"Uh-huh," bluenette noded.

"Why?"

"I was bored with it. Maybe the same case as you and modelling, isn't it?"

"Bored?" Kise repeated and raised an eyebrow. Aomine sighed.

"I don't like talking about it. The reality is, that nowadays I play just for fun with my best friend." Kise was staring at him, deep in his thoughts. Aomine frowned.

"Maybe," blonde started, "maybe we should play together one day. I'm pretty good and flexibile at sports." That gave Aomine a short shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant-" he was cut off by his phone, "pardon me."

Kise picked his ringing phone up and started talking.

"Yeah?" Aomine could hear only some noise as the other person was talking. "What?!" Kise almost screamed. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Bonde turned off the call and stood up.

"What happened?"

"I need to get back to the office." Aomine got up, as well, and dropped some money on the table.

"Okay, I will drive you."

* * *

Most of the way passed off in silence - awkward silence. Kise observed Aomine while driving. He had such a concentrated expression.

 _Why is he so damn sexy? Fuck, I want him._

Kise bit his bottom lip.

"Sweet, aren't you?" he whispered. Aomine looked at him.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Blonde smiled eloquently.

"Nothing. I just spit out my thoughts by accident." He flipped hair off his face and crossed legs.

"Alright."

"Oh anyway," ex-model suddenly exclaimed, "I almost forgot. I wanted you to prepare a presentation of what you have learned on this meeting, for tomorrow. You will show it to the sales department. It will be a good practise."

 _What?! You must be kidding! This is not normal, this is real bullying._

"Is this a part of my job?" he asked with a frown.

"Well… no. Actually, it is an order just like your participation before," Kise smiled, definitely satisfied with his idea.

 _This is great, I'm so amazingly evil._

Aomine was angry. He wanted to break something, or someone's bone. Even so he managed to keep his pocker-face.

 _Money, you need them, think of money._

"Okay, I will do it." Kise smiled once again.

Aomine stopped at the underground car-park spots.

"Here we are," he declared with vague tone. He could feel Kise's look on him. Then suddenly he could also feel something else. Blonde's lips were pressured against his own. His eyes widened. Kise took the opportunity and got inside bluenette's mouth with his tongue, he nudged Aomine's with his. With the very last kiss, Kise moved away.

"Thank you for the ride, see you tomorrow."

Aomine was unable to say a word. His brain was still processing what had happened. He could tell just one thing. He was kissed by his boss.

And he liked it.


	3. I always get what I want

Hey!  
I am here with another chapter. I know the plot is progressing quite fast, but I like it that way. There are some time lags, where nothing important happens, so let's enjoy their relationship getting... well more interesting? :D  
Anyway, thanks for the reading :3

* * *

"Dude, what happened? It's fucking 2 a.m.," Kagami growled, when he picked up the ringing phone.

"I need to talk to you." Kagami frowned. The tone in Aomine's voice was urgent. It sounded like some fucking break-up phrase. What was his friend talking about?

"Yeah?" There was a moment of silence.

"Well…" Aomine took a deep breath," you remember Kise Ryouta - my boss, don't you?" Kagami laughed.

"Seriously? How could I forget? You haven't talked about anything else, since you have got the job in his company. And it's been about more than a month by now."

"Shut up. That's not true."

It's not so far from truth, red-haired guy smirked for himself.

"Yeah, whatever, just what did you need? You know, I'm sleepy. I wanna get back to my bed as soon as possible."

"At first, sorry for calling at this hour. I've just finished my work and as I've thought about today, I've decided I need to tell you. Maybe get some advices and so you know."

"Aomine, you sure you are okay? You sound like some fucking teenage girl," Kagami grinned, trying not to laugh. But this, this was so badly comic. His all-the-time grumpy friend was acting like this. Advices, huh?

Aomine knitted his brow.

"I guess I need to tell you the whole story. Well, yesterday my boss came to me and forced me to go to some meeting about business. It was held today forenoon. Then there was a basketball match as a part of the session."

"And?" Kagami didn't get what was that big deal about it.

"Wait, that's not the end. You know there was just the two of us - me and my boss - on this meeting, and of course the client, as well. So when we parted with Akashi-san - the client - it was already the evening and we took a dinner with Kise. You wouldn't believe but this was his first time eating fastfood and-" he was cut off by Kagami.

"Hurry up and just spit it out."

"Sorry. The point of it is that I was taking him back to the office in my car and before he got out, he kissed me."

"What?!" Kagami blinked in a shock.

"You heard me, he just kissed me and then left like nothing happened."

"Well, that went way faster and easier than I expected."

"Huh?"

Flashback:

"But h-hey I will tell you one thing; Kise Ryouta - my boss - is so damn beautiful." Aomine sipped his beer again and gazed in the empty pitcher. "I would do anything to fuck him."

The end of a flashback

Kagami smirked. He wasn't as drunk as his friend to forget what he said that night.

"Nothing."

"What do you think?" Aomine insisted. Kagami rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know. Just drop it, you will see tomorrow. If it's all, I'm going to sleep. G'night." Kagami hung up and chuckled.

Suddenly, someone hugged him from behind.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, you've scared me. Stop popping out of nowhere so unexpectedly, sweetie." The other man smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kagami turned and caressed his lover's face. "So?"

"Nothing important. Just my bestie is having some love-trouble or something like that," he laughed again as he said it.

"You should not be so mean, it's your best friend."

"He will be okay, let's go back to the bed.

* * *

"Kise-san, I think you should stop mocking him so much," Kuroko stated as he was watching Aomine Daiki presenting his work about… well, what was the point of it in the first place? They were sitting at the back of a conference room chosen for this event.

"I am not mocking him, just a little bit of teasing and," Kise pounted, "it's fun. Just look at him." Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think he finds it enjoyable." To be honest, Aomine seemed kind of desperate. He needed to keep talking for another 5 minutes, but he had already absolutely no idea what about to.

"But I'm enjoying it," Kise whispered, "just look at that sexy body, and his voice and those arms. I totally can imagine how-"

"Keep your imagination for yourself, please," admonished him his secretary.

"Fine," blonde capitulated. He got up and clapped slowly. "Okay, cool, that's enough. Thank you," he smiled and Aomine was thankful to his boss for the first time.

It was over, everyone left and Aomine could finally return to his original job - designing. He sighed, took his papers and headed out of the room. He was stopped at the door though.

"Could you give me one more minute of your precious time?" ex-model warbled leaning on the door-frame. Bluenette looked up, facing his boss.

"No problem." Kise bit his lip.

"I would prefer a conversation in privacy, leave your stuff here, you can pick it up later, and follow me." Aomine eyed him with an insecure gaze, but said nothing.

Kuroko caught sight of that scene and rolled his eyes. He knew what was going on, he knew Kise well.

"That idiot. One day, he will regret it."

* * *

"Excuse me, why are we heading for the toilets?" Aomine furrowed his brows as they passed by Kise's office. He thought it would be the place they were going to. Instead of it, he had been led to the restroom situated in the end of the hallway.

Kise didn't answer, just opened the door and stepped in - still smiling. Aomine had a bad feeling about it.

"Kise-shachou?" He said the title with and extra accent, although he knew his boss didn't want him to call him this way. Kise hissed.

"I believe I told you something about it before, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Aomine stood at the doorstep, hesitantly.

"Why don't you go in?" Kise grabbed his arm and forced him to walk in. Aomine crossed his arms, when Kise let him go, keeping distance from the other man.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kise broke the eye contact.

"Well, it's hard to say," he muttered with a sweet smile.

"Huh?"

"I can show you."

"I don't understand." Aomine was roughly pushed against the wall and kissed. He was so shocked, thus he couldn't resist. This was already the second time something like this happened, in any case this time it felt different. Kise held Aomine's hands pressed on the wall, while kissing him. Harshly, passionately, hungrily.

When he took over Aomine's mouth, he continued on his neck, and down, down. His fingers slipped in blunette's shirt and skillfully touched his body, especially the bottom of his belly.

"Hey, hey, stop," Aomine protested, when he finally got his breath back. Kise ignored him and continued in playing, lips returning through the neck to bluenette's.

"Wait nhg-" Kise shut him up and unzipped his trousers. He could feel Aomine's member waking up.

"Stop, I don't wanna." Blonde pulled himself away a bit and smirked.

"Something between your legs is telling me you actually like it." Kise took Aomine's hard manhood and without any delays started moving his hand up and down. At the beginning slowly, then faster. And faster.

Aomine let out a loud moan.

"No, stop," he kept insisting.

"Why?" Kise bit his lip with an innocent smile, still looking straight into the other man's eyes.

"S-someone may come. We are at work and also we can't, this-"

"Isn't that the good thing on it? It's making me horny. And if someone come, well, that depends on how loud you will be," he grinned and without any warning took bluenette's penis deep in his mouth. He licked it and sucked. Aomine moaned. He couldn't protest. His body got weak, so he couldn't resist. Plus, it was just too good. His glorious boss was giving him a blowjob.

"Fuck." Kise enjoyed how was Aomine squirming and groaning thanks to him. He took his member even deeper and sucked. More.

"Ahh!"

Aomine threw his head back and clogged his mouth. Kise started helping himself with a hand in a fast tempo.

"Fuck, f-fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Right as he said it, he got to the climax. Kise swallowed all of the white liquid. A bit of it clung on his chin, therefore he licked it away.

Aomine was leaning against the wall, panting.

Blonde got up, looking pleased.

"You know I always get what I want."


	4. It hasn't changed at all

Notes:

Hey guys!  
I'm so sorry, it took me so long to update :C Everything is so crazy these days and I'm just sitting here buried in papers XD  
Despite the fact that I wrote this quite in a hurry, I hope you will enjoy it at least a bit. I would be happy if you leave me some feedback.  
Thank you for your patience!  
Yours,  
Anaarki :3

* * *

Kise was sitting on a chair inside of his office, rubbing his temples, obviously frustrated. He was quiet. That itself seemed strange.

"Is something wrong, Kise-san?" Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. He had noticed Kise's unusual attitude. However, he didn't know what was his boss so worried about. Or maybe who?

"Ah nothing," Kise smiled, nevertheless, it was just so spurious. Kuroko sighed.

"Stop giving me those fake smiles. I know that there must something when you act this way."

"Excuse me, could you leave me alone for a moment?"

"Huh? I-"

"Please," Kise cut him off, giving his secretary a pleading look.

"Okay." Kuroko sighed fot the last time and left the office.

Kise rubbed his forehead as he was left alone inside of the room.

"Fuck…"

He got up and moved close to the window. It was dark and cloudy outside. It looked as if the weather reflexed Kise's mood. Cloudy. Upset. Confused.

"Why am I so concerned about it anyway?" He didn't understand. He still had that incident with Aomine in his mind, notwithstanding it happened a week ago. He just didn't get it. He used to do this regularly earlier, playing with people, exploitation of them, taking what he wanted. Sex. Delight. No feelings.

What was so different this time?

"What's wrong with me? I'm thinking way too much…" Why was he regretting that he had basically raped him?

Blonde sighed heavily. He hadn't talked to him since then. Aomine was avoiding him. And he knew it. What if he will leave the company?

The sudden tension really caught Kise unprepared.

"Fuck it, really, screw it all."

* * *

It was about lunch time. Kise hadn't done anything so far. He wasn't able to do so. All of his thoughts were running in a different direction. Yeah, it was Aomine Daiki's direction.

"Kise-san, you should go to the canteen before it's crowded," his secretary stated.

"Yeah, right," blonde muttered and got up. He took a wallet out of the fancy bag and headed toward the main corridor.

Too late. The cafeteria was already crowded. Kise sighed. Great.

At the time when he got him meal, he couldn't find any place to sit as all seats were full. He looked around and in the end caught sight of Aomine sitting in the corner. Blonde wended to him.

"May I take a seat?" Aomine looked up. His eyes widened when he saw his boss. Kise was still looking at him, waiting for the answer.

"Sure, why not," he responded. Kise sat down and started his meal. There was an awkward silence between those two.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I have to apologize to you," Kise repeated. It blew bluenette's mind.

"For what?"

"I've been acting terrible to you since you have joined. Well, it was fun, but I realized you probably don't see it the same way. And to be honest, my conscience is haunting me a bit." Aomine didn't know what to say.

"It is not a big deal."

"That is not true," Kise disagreed.

"Well, you see, you are right. I would be grateful if you could stop doing it."

"And also," Kise continued, staring at his plate, "that incident last week…" Both men were silent. Neither of them wanted to talk about it aloud, although they felt, something needs to be said. What should I do?

"Excuse me," Aomine interrupted the silence, "my lunch break is almost over, I will be going." Kise opened his mouth, but there was no noise coming out. Aomine noticed his mood and decided to try to cheer his spirits up. "Anyway, don't worry about it, I'm fine. We can forget it, like nothing had happened. Well, see you," he said and took his leave.

Kise speared a potato on the fork. That was not what he wanted to hear. And also, he didn't bring himself to say a word, in the end.

* * *

Aomine was lying in his bed. He was thinking about midday conversation with his boss. Kise Ryouta made him quite confused. What was he trying to say? Why did he look he really regret it? Will he change? Or not? What if? What if not? What, what, what?

Aomine rubbed his forehead.

"That just doesn't make sense." He reached for his iPhone and played with it for a while. Then he searched for a certain number in his contacts - it was the most frequently used by the way - and spent about five minutes trying to decide whether he should call him or not. No, this wasn't Kgami's problem, this was just HIS problem. Well, probably Kise's, as well.

He sighed and switched the phone off. He buried his face in the pillow.

"This day is just fucking strange, I need to clear my mind." Bluenette took his iPhone once again and started to surf on the internet. After a few minutes he found himself browsing google images. In the search engine was typed: Kise Ryouta.

"He is beautiful, so fucking hot," Aomine muttered for himself and opened one of the photos. Kise was wearing a white strapped top with a black leather jacket in it. He held a black pair of glasses between his lips, which were pursed in a seductive smile. Bluenette breathed out. On the next photo was Kise half-naked. Aomine couldn't take it anymore. His right hand lost it's way in his pants, while he was still observing the picture.

* * *

The other day was just one big mess. Aomine rushed in the office. His deadline was close. He needed to finish his actual work until tomorrow. He had no time left.

Atleast Kise's mood seemed to be back to normal. He strolled troughhout the department, absolutely not caring that his subordinates were all in stress and time tension.

"Why are you so serious, guys? It such a beautiful day. Look, the sun is shining!"

Fuck off.

Noone was able to give him a decent and polite answer.

Aomine sat down to his computer and began drawing his last layout.

"Heeeey, Aominecchi~" He didn't need to take to look to guess who was it.

"Uhm, Kise?"

"I have a good news for you." Aomine turned round on his chair and saw Kise with tons of papers in his hands.

"What is it?"

"Your proposal for your own project," he paused.

"Yeah?" Aomine was a bit nervous.

"It had been absolutely… rejected. Do it over. And I hope you know your deadline is tomorrow. Good luck."


	5. Birthday present

_Hey guys!_  
 _This is getting so random. I like it though xD_  
 _Sorry for the waiting, I am – as always – little late._  
 _Hope you like it anyway 3_

* * *

 _How did I end up like this?_

Aomine sighed. He was sitting in a bistro next to Kise. Although Kise was smiling at him, he looked quite annoyed. Or maybe that was the reason why.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was Friday. Finally. Aomine was supposed to finish his last layout, afterwards, he could go home. Well, that would happen if Kise didn't involve himself in it._

 _"Aominecchi~!"_

 _Oh no, not him, not now._

 _Kise rushed through the office to bluenette's table. Aomine looked up to him._

 _"There is something I need to tell you."_

 _"Is it important?" Blonde nodded._

 _"Crisis situation." Aomine furrowed his brows. What could be this important? Does it have something to do with a company and business? Wait, why would he wanted to speak to HIM in that case?_

 _Kise grabbed the other man's sleeve._

 _"I will explain later, there is no time!"_

 _The end of a flashback_

Aomine sighed once again. He was dumb enough that he let damn Kise drag him out of the office.

 _Flashback:_

 _Aomine was sort of forced to get in his boss's car. Now, he had been sitting in a passenger seat, confused as hell._

 _Kise was quiet and seemed to be lost in his thoughts._

 _"Uhm," Aomine drew blonde's attention to him, "could you explain what's going on?" Kise gave him a short look before focusing back on the road._

 _"A terrible thing had happened – a tragedy." He made a dramatic pause. The other man sat forward nervously._

 _"What happened?" He spurred him._

 _"Today is Kurokocchi's birthday and I totally forgot about it."_

 _"Excuse me?" Aomine couldn't believe his own ears._

 _"I don't know how it could happen. It just slipped out of my mind."_

 _"Wait, if that's all, what is the purpose of me being here, as well?"_

 _"I need someone to help me choosing the best present for him."_

 _Aomine wanted to punch his stupid boss in the face at that moment._

 _The end of a flashback_

So that was why he ended up sitting there.

"It is so obvious, stop seducing me," Aomine growled as Kise was playfully bitting his bottom lip.

"Mmm?" He looked up. "Then let yourself be seduced."

Bluenette turned his head away and blushed a bit.

 _Is he actually Japanese?_

Kise grinned.

"He should be here soon," he stated to change the topic. Aomine nodded and took good gulp of his drink.

To explain it, Kise called Kuroko to bring him some form he forgot in the office. Of course, it was just a trick to lure him here so that Kise could give him the present.

"I wonder…"

The sentence had never been finished, because the door opened at that moment. Kuroko entered and behind him...

 _Wait, what? That's impossible._

Aomine almost fell of his chair as he was staring right into the face of his best friend.

 _What the fuck is Kagami doing here?_

Kise was the first one to overcome the shock and react.

"Woah, Kurokocchi, who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend – Kagami," said the secretary. Kise opened a mouth.

"B-b-boyfriend?" He blinked few times, his eyes widened. Kagami scratched the back of his neck, kind of nervously.

"Nice to meet you."

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me? So mean!" Blonde pouted.

"You didn't ask," answered Kuroko nonchalantly and handed him the form he asked. "If that's all, we will be going…"

"No, no, there is one more thing!" Kise smiled and jumped of his chair to hug his secretary. "Happy birthday, Kurokocchi~!"

Aomine finally collected himself.

"The fuck?!"

Few minutes later they all were sitting at the table. Aomine looked at Kagami, Kagami at Aomine, Kise at Kuroko and Kuroko didn't give a shit.

Aomine still couldn't believe it. His best friend have had a lover. All this time. And didn't tell him. His best friend were just sitting opposite to him next to his not-only-his-boss-but-also-his-love-interest.

 _Hell no. He is not my love interest. Such a dumbass, I hate him, only his face and body shape are outstanding._

"I wanna an explanation," he whispered to the redhead.

"Later." He glanced quickly towards Kise. "And I guess you too have something to share, don't you?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Blonde interrupted them.

"Ah it's nothing."

"Don't be nosy, Kise-san."

"Buuut I've only asked, is that wrong?"

"Anyway, thanks for the present. I appreciate it very much." Kise beamed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy! You know I've dragged Aominecchi along to help me. We've spet like three hours picking the right one."

They started to chat, drink and have a little bit of fun. It was Kuroko's birthday party after all.

"I'm off to the restroom," Aomine apologized.

"Have fun," Kagami laughed. Blunette rolled his eyes and got up. Kise bit his lip while playing with his empty glass.

"And I'm going to grab a new drink," he smiled and left the couple. As they were left alone Kagami took his boyfriend by hand with a soft expression in his face.

Kise headed to the bar at first. Although as he disappered around the corner, he changed his direction and ended up before the toilets, leaning on the wall in the narrow corridor. This was his chance to get what he wanted. Whom he wanted to be exact. He groomed himself and waited for Aomine.

"Hey, you are late. I was wondering if you are okay, so I came to check," he said when blunette left the restroom.

"That's a lie. It was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Kise was caught off the guard. He smiled and licked his lips.

"Well, maybe," he admitted. Aomine leaned over to him, his hand on the wall next to blonde's head. Their faces were almost touching, Kise could feel the hot breath on his lips. He gulped, well, this was surprising. Not bad though.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Aomine slightly brushed against his lips. Kise breathed out. "Then I will give it to you."

Before blonde realised, he was dragged into a rough, passionate kiss.


	6. Company's mistake

Hey guys!  
Watch me, just watch me! I'm really keeping my schedule to upload a chapter every week. A miracle!

* * *

It was Monday again. Kise was sitting in his office quite lost in his thoughts. He still couldn't believe that Aomine had actually kissed him. A delighted expression established on his face.

"Hey Kuroko!" He waved at his secretary who had just entered. "Have you heard about tomorrow's trip?"

"It is not a trip, Kise-san," he sighed, "it is a business trip."

"Ah whatever, that's the same. Back to the point, I would like you to book me a hotel for me and my companion."

"Understood."

Kuroko sat down to the computer and started browsing. Kise put his legs on the table, looking at his nails. After a few minutes, Kuroko looked up.

"I found a good place. It is situated in the city centre just about half a mile from the railway station. Should I book two rooms then?"

Kise grinned.

"One room, that will do."

* * *

The seat was quite uncomfortable. Kise and Aomine were sitting in a train to Kyoto. Akashi Seijurou – their most important client – gave Kise's company an order. Therefore, they were coming to Kyoto to meet him.

"Why me?"

"Well, Akashi Seijurou asked for you and you know, since it's him, I can't disobey."

That was a lie. Kise was the one who wanted Aomine there. So he asked Kuroko to stay at home.

Aomine sighed and leaned on the window.

"I almost haven't slept last night, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we get there."

"Okay," Aomine nodded and watched Kise as he was putting on his headphones and trying to find a good position to sleep in.

Aomine closed his eyes.

 _What should I do? There is still a lot of time 'till we get there._

He reached for his phone and switched it on. There was an unread message from Kagami.

 _What's up?_

He frowned and opened the message.

 _»Hey buddy, we still have something to discuss, remember?«_

Hella yeah he remembered. He was curious as fuck.

 _»Yup, wanna tell me something?«_

 _»Not really but dude, U should explain something. How long have u 2 been together? And just... how? Why didn't u tell me?"«_

It took some time before he got his reply.

 _»Few months, I guess. We met in a fast food while he was buying a vanilla-milkshake. We just ended up as a couple, heh.«_

 _»Awww, romantic (≧◡≦) «_

He winced in a surprise when he felt a sudden touch. Kise's head fell on Aomine's shoulder as the blonde was asleep.

 _»Idiot. Better tell me about u and ur sweet boss (^_~)«_

Aomine blushed slightly.

 _Oh god, what am I doing...?_

 _»Fuck off. It's not as we are something more than coworkers.«_

Bluenette switched his phone off. Yeah, Kise was just his superior, nothing more.

* * *

"Kise… Kise, wake up."

Blonde slowly opened his sleepy eyes and took off the headphones.

"What? What happened?"

"We are here."

After five minutes they arrived to Kyoto's railway station. It have already been late at night. They left the train and headed out of the building.

"Do you know where the hotel is?" Kise took a look at the map Kuroko gave him.

"Ehm… We need to go down the road and then turn left."

"Okay, got it."

The street was really crowded. Kise tried to stay by Aomine's side as much as he could but from time to time he had almost lost him from the sight.

Kise caught up with the taller man and grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" Aomine gave him a surprised look.

"There is too many people," he explained, "I don't want to separate nad get lost. My sense of orientation really sucks."

"Ah okay." The situation seemed somehow strange. Awkward, probably?

"Have you heard that there is a festival tomorrow?"

"Nope. Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is famous for its beautiful fireworks. Maybe we should check it out," he suggested.

"We are here for business, aren't we? Not for fun."

"You are such a grouch, Aominecchi," he whined and rolled his eyes, however, not letting bluenette's hand go.

Twenty minutes later they stood at the hotel's reception in order to check in.

"Yeah, we have a reservation here. The name is Kise Ryouta." The receptionist smiled.

"Indeed. One room, right?" Aomine's eyes widened.

"One?!" Kise bit his lip, attempting to make a shocked face.

"One? It was supposed to be two rooms."

"I'm terribly sorry," said the woman," there is a reservation only for one room. I would offer you another room but all the other rooms are already taken."

"What?!"

"Oh, the company's personal department had to make a mistake while booking it. Ops. Seems we will have to share an appartment." Aomine wanted to protest. "It can't be helped. You will receive a formal apology later, Aominecchi."

"I'm really sorry," the receptionist repeated. Ex-model smiled at her.

"It is totally okay, right Aominecchi?"

* * *

"Double bed?! You gotta be kidding me!" Right now he absolutely didn't care that he was talking to his boss.

"Just two nights. It is not a big deal. I don't snore, don't worry," blonde laughed and tossed his fancy bag on the table.

Aomine sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 _This is bad, this is really bad…_

"Would you mind me going to the shower first?"

"Sure, go ahead," Kise nodded.

When Aomine returned, blonde was rolling around the bed, playing with his phone. Kise looked up as he heard a noise.

"Is the bathroom free now?"

"Yeah."

They had swapped. Kise left for the shower and Aomine laid down on the bed – on the other side than Kise was before – and folded his hands behind his head.

He was tired, however, not enough to actually fall asleep. His mind started to be filled up with thoughts.

 _Was this all just a part of his plan?_

He closed his eyes.

 _Why does he mess with me so much? Does he find it funny to make me hell on earth? Or maybe he is just little bit lonely..._

He sighed.

 _Oh god, why do I even care?_

Aomine rolled over to the side. Somehow he realized that he had not really minded Kise's provocations lately. He became kind of used to it. It was a regular part of a day. He stopped thinking of leaving the company long time ago.

"I'm baack~"

Kise was wearing only a towel around his waist. Damn sexy.

"Ehm, would you mind taking some clothes on?"

"Oh I'm sorry," he grinned and turned round. Then he took off the towel. Aomine couldn't help it but look. Kise put on a boxers and a baggy T-shirt.

"Better?"

He jumped on the bed next to Aomine, rolled over to the side, staring at the other man.

"Aominecchi?" Blonde licked his lips which were pursed in a smooth smirk. Aomine looked at him.

"What is it?"

Ex-model reached out to him and moved closer while holding the weight of his body on his hands. He smiled seductively. Aomine gulped.

"What about having some fun?"

"Define fun."

Kise laughed and stroked blunette's naked muscular chest with a finger.

"Like… you know." He tugged the hem of Aomine's pants. The other man gasped.

"Stop seducing me, boss." Kise grinned.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." He sat on Aomine's lap, looking straight into his eyes.

"Kise…"

"Should I give it to you as an order?" Blonde rolled up the T-shirt and nibbled bluenette's nipple.

"A-hh, this is sexual harassment, boss." Again, that title.

"Does it bother you?" Without hesiatation he kissed him roughly, one of his hands randomly and playfully touching the other's chest and belly. The other hand forcing Aomine's hand to stay on the bed above his head.

"No, it doesn't..." He grabbed Kise's hip, while having his lips occupied with blonde's again. Kise licked Aomine's neck and made a move on his crotch.

"Aahhh," Aomine moaned. Blonde made that move again, and again.

"Checkmate." Kise smirked, looking at the heated man underneath him. He threw his own T-shirt away, accidentally letting a randy moan go. He himself was completely turned on. He was sitting on top of the man he really wanted to get to bed past few months, their hard members rocking.

Kise removed their remaining unnecessary clothes.

While he wasn't paying attention, Aomine bit Kise's shoulder.

"Ouch…"

"I warned you to stop seducing me," he growled and forced the smaller one to groan.

"You are dangerous, I'm loving it..." he grinned and warped like a dirty little bitch, giving the tanned man a desperately yearning look. That look gave Aomine shiver. "Fuck me, Aominecchi."

Aomine gulped. "Fuck me hard."

Aomine's voice was full of arousal as he said: "As you wish."

* * *

Kise, panting, was observing as Aomine was heavy breathing, as well. Doggone, it was amazing! One of the best sex he had ever had.

The pictures of wild Aomine thrusting into his butt with no mercy were stuck in his mind. He could still feel the pleasure mixed with pain. Oh, it was so great.

But...

Aomine turned his back to him.

 _What's wrong?_ He frowned.

 _Ah yeah, right, why am I even surprised?_ It was just like everytime.

He smiled bitterly, trying to ignore the disappointment growing inside of him. He had slept with a lot of people. For business, for pleasure, just for fun. He used to play with people and others played with him. He was just like a sex toy or maybe a pet.

There had never been any emotions in it. And he knew it, he wanted it. He had sex with people who were doing it just because Kise was rich and gorgeous. They had fucked him and then left before the morning came. Nothing extraordinary.

But deep inside Kise was just a man starving for love. Somehow... he thought that this it might be different.

 _Sure, I was the one who seduced him in… this way, I would say. But still…_

He rolled over to the side and curled up into a fetal position. First tears made their way from his eyes.

 _I'm so stupid…_

Suddenly, he felt a warm embrace. Aomine covered him with his strong arms and pulled him closer. Kise stopped crying. He felt a hot breath at the back of his neck. Blonde wanted to say something, however, all the words died in his throat. Instead of that, he hid himself in that hug and closed his eyes.

 _Thank you..._


End file.
